


One in the Same

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Fred had a strange memory, he could only remember certain things he was taught, but he remembered everything he experienced. He always loved this little trick his mind knew how to do, well, he had. Unfortunately, for the past few years, his mind had been replaying things that happened between him and his boyfriend. It sounded great! Right?No, it wasn’t so great, because his boyfriend had died those few years ago. Due to that…unfortunate fact, his dreams were amazing but when he woke up, he felt he was having a horrible nightmare. Fantasy was the life he wished to live, reality was his hell. Especially given the new…changes that came with time, like the one that made him see his boyfriend’s face every day…on said boyfriend’s younger brother’s face.Fred knew Hiro wasn’t Tadashi, not by a long shot…but maybe with time the boy could be?





	One in the Same

Fred had a strange memory, he could only remember certain things he was taught, but he remembered everything he experienced. He always loved this little trick his mind knew how to do, well, he had. Unfortunately, for the past few years, his mind had been replaying things that happened between him and his boyfriend. It sounded great! Right?

 

No, it wasn’t so great, because his boyfriend had died those few years ago. Due to that…unfortunate fact, his dreams were amazing but when he woke up, he felt he was having a horrible nightmare. Fantasy was the life he wished to live, reality was his hell. Especially given the new…changes that came with time, like the one that made him see his boyfriend’s face every day…on said boyfriend’s younger brother’s face.

 

Fred knew Hiro wasn’t Tadashi, not by a long shot…but maybe with time the boy could be?

 

That sounded awful, but Fred couldn’t help but hope. In his defense, each day Hiro was beginning to look more and more like his older brother. It was about four years later when, to Fred’s surprise and shock, Hiro came to the mansion, absolutely soaking wet from the rain, hood pulled up on his favorite hoody that was now a bit too small for his new broader form, but he refused to toss it.

 

Fred wasted no time in letting the boy in, since Heathcliff and the other workers had past retired to bed by this time. He took Hiro up to his room and hurried to get two large fluffy towels. He wrapped one around Hiro and had him hold it there while Fred put the other on Hiro’s head after throwing the hood down and began to dry his hair. Only after did he remove the towel and pause.

 

Why did the boy have to run off and do this? That was the only thought in Fred’s head, holding the towel close to himself as if to protect his heart that felt like it was cracking.

 

Hiro noticed and lowered his gaze, smiling limply. “I look just like him, huh?” He asked, giving a small broken laugh. “The one day I decide to cut my wild hair, and I look like a clone…” He pulled the towel tighter around himself. “Honey cut it for me earlier, didn’t realize why she gasped and refused to let me see a mirror. I thought she botched it, no big deal, until I got on the trolley to go home, caught sight of my reflection and…yeah…” He sighed. “Sorry for running here, but…” He trailed off.

 

Fred gulped lightly before sighing lightly, squeezing Hiro’s shoulder lightly before moving to get Hiro some clothes. Unfortunately, none of his own clothes would even get close to fitting Hiro’s new frame. He argued and fought with himself before finally caving, going to open a drawer that hadn’t been opened for years and pulled out a set of spare pajamas that Tadashi had bought for himself to keep at Fred’s place. He also grabbed a pair of boxers and socks before closing the drawer and returning to Hiro, wordlessly handing the clothing to him.

 

Hiro took them, thanked Fred and hurried to the bathroom to change.

 

~.~.~

 

_“Are you trying to tell me something~?” Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, but wore a dorky smile._

_Tadashi looked up and rolled his eyes with a warm smile and chuckle. Fred was laying in his bed on his stomach while Tadashi was kneeling in front of a bed side table, he was cleaning out a drawer, junk was surrounding him that once rested in the drawer and a bag of newly bought clothes to his right._

_Tadashi picked up the squishy Super Mario Question Block from the junk pile and tossed it at Fred playfully. “Oh yes, I’m trying to tell you: ‘Fredrick, my love, let’s forget school and elope. I’ll just hide here in your room for the rest of my life.’” He said in a stage voice._

_Fred laughed before leaning forward off the bed some. “I’d be totally okay with that~”_

_Tadashi snorted before leaning forward and pecking Fred’s lips. “When we marry, everyone will know about us, there’ll be no more secret, so there’ll be no need to elope. We’ll have a lovely wedding, get a nice house on the edge of town, I’ll work in a lab or at my own company, you’ll stay home and write your novels, then we’ll adopt a child, and we’ll have a dog or two and maybe some cats.” He hummed, and Fred beamed._

_“Sounds perfect~!” Fred agreed before connecting their lips in a deep kiss._

 

~.~.~

 

Fred swore, if he was a few years older or in a poor state of health, he would have had a heart attack when Hiro reemerged from the bathroom. It was like he was living one of his memories—it was like Tadashi was here again and they were having a lazy day where the other would come spend the day over. Only…this atmosphere was far from the happy, friendly, and loving that it was when this was Tadashi, not Hiro. No matter how amazingly Hiro could pull off the look, he didn’t stand with Tadashi’s confidence and had too much of a spring in his step to go with his cocky attitude. Fred just had to keep telling himself that—He also apparently had to tell himself not to stare as he noticed the younger shift some under his gaze.

 

“Um… Fred, a-are you okay dude?” Hiro asked, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck, shivering lightly at the strange filling as he touched his bare neck rather than his untamed hair.

 

Fred blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Sorry dude… I’m just…tired…” He said with a light sigh. “Sorry.” He repeated.

 

Hiro nodded before sighing. “Hey… I was wondering if… I could stay here?” He requested.

 

Fred was silent for a long moment before gulping and nodding. “Yeah, sure dude. I’ll go get Heathcliff and ask him to get a few pillows and a blanket, maybe set up the spare ro—“

 

“Couldn’t we both fit on your bed?” Hiro interrupted, biting his bottom lip lightly, showing the gap between his teeth. He seemed nervous.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Fred agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred never regretted anything more in his life.

 

The next morning, he had woken up to a familiar face, so familiar that he didn’t give it a second thought to peck the other’s lips. It wasn’t until a second later that his brain booted up enough to remind him that even if the face looked familiar, it wasn’t the person he had in mind. He quickly pulled away, forcing himself to resist the want to just cuddle up to the body that was familiar enough to maybe ease his pain.

 

Fred sat up and rubbed his eyes. God, he hoped that Hiro didn’t, and never would, know what he had just done. He bit back a whine and stood up, going to his bathroom and taking a hot shower to clear his mind. He came out a good hour later and Hiro was gone, however, the drawer with some of Tadashi’s extra clothes was skewed and his clothes he had run over in last night were still sopping wet and, on the floor, as if to prove that he had been here last night, and Fred’s memories weren’t driving him crazy.

 

Fred sighed and shook his head. Now he’d have to return Hiro’s clothes to him later…

 

But that was later. Fred dismissed and flopped back down, just staring blankly at his ceiling. He just stayed like that for a few minutes before letting his eyes drift to one of his selves. More specifically, to a figurine that was clear it was a knock-off since it was surrounded by other things of the same character, but they were all another color.

 

Fred huffed and got up to grab it, playing with the horribly stiff arm absentmindedly. Fred never owned a knock-off except this one… It was a gift from Tadashi, the other didn’t know it was a knock-off and once he found out, offered to return it, however, Fred kept it. He loved it instantly, it was the first real gift he’d gotten from…anyone, really.

 

~.~.~

 

_Fred looked at the box put in front of him before looking up to Tadashi questioningly. “What’s this for?” He asked. It wasn’t his birthday or Christmas…_

_Tadashi smiled and shrugged. “Just a present. What? I can’t buy you things? Come on Freddie, you buy me stuff all the time, so I wanted to do the same!” He insisted with an excited tone._

_The tone and the glimmer in Tadashi’s beautiful brown eyes was enough to egg him on to finally open the box. In the box was another, not wrapped, box that held an action figure. Fred was more than a normal collector and his eyes immediately darted to all the mistakes. Some areas were painted out of the lines, the main color of the hero’s suit was completely off, and even the art on the box itself was botched. Regardless, Fred felt warmth fill him and his heart flutter. Even if it was a knock-off, it was from his favorite show._

_Tadashi remembered his favorite show…_

_Without really thinking, he opened the box to take the figure into his hands. It was so badly made that the paint dried and made the joints harder to move, he still caressed it carefully and moved to put it on the shelf next to the other figures from the same show. It stuck out like a sore thumb and that’s when Tadashi realized it._

_“Oh no… I’m sorry Freddie, I thought it might have been—I-I can return it.” Tadashi insisted, but Fred shook his head and turned to look to him with a warm smile._

_“He’s perfect. Don’t touch it.” Fred insisted before walking back over to Tadashi, who was still sitting on the couch, and leaned down to kiss the raven-haired male who happily returned it and after a while pulled Fred down and into his lap._

_Everything was perfect._

 

~.~.~

 

Fred sighed sadly at the once sweetest memory. “Tadashi… What am I supposed to do? I don’t know what to do—I don’t like these feelings! …I only wanted to love you, not someone who just looks like you, but…I also thought you’d be around longer and that we wouldn’t have a secret relationship forever… I need you…I-I need someone to t-tell me what to do here… I’m starting to get tired and stressed… Mostly tired. Something needs to happen here and I’m not sure what…” He said sadly to the figure that sadly didn’t come to life to answer his question.

 

“I need to do something.” Fred decided with a sigh. He knew he couldn’t keep going this way. It was one thing to silently suffer, it is a complete other thing to suffer and be wanting change and feeling hopeless. This wasn’t good for him…

 

It wasn’t healthy.

 

Fred’s shoulders slumped as he picked up the still slightly wet clothes and took them downstairs, helping one of the maids clean them.

 

He’d take them to Hiro once he figured out what he was going to do, then everything would be fine and go back to normal.

 

Right?

 

He hoped so.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred put it off for a little over a week, blaming it on his work, which wasn’t completely true. He was an author, he worked whenever he felt like it as he had no deadlines to meet since he managed himself. He was putting off seeing Hiro all together. Or…at least until his hair grew back so he didn’t look so damn exactly like a reanimated version of his ex—not by choice, his first kiss, his first time, his first love, and his first crush. He knew that a week wasn’t a long enough period for hair to grow back, but the now cleaned and dried clothes were just…sitting there on his bed, making him feel bad for not returning them. Especially the favorite jacket, he had no doubt Hiro missed it.

 

Sure, if he missed it that much, he could come pick it up himself, but Hiro was in his last semester of SFIT so Fred was sure that was taking all his time. An actual excuse unlike Fred’s own.

 

So, that led Fred into today, walking the still familiar path to the Lucky Cat Café with a bag holding the neatly folded clothing. He only paused when he noticed the café was closed. Maybe he should have called ahead of time… He mused, but still found himself going up the steps next to the café, he knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he tried the doorknob, freezing for a moment as the door opened easily. He actual felt worry fill him, knowing that Cass always answered the door…was something wrong?

 

Fred pushed the door open and entered the house. He looked around until he heard a small sound he couldn’t quite place coming from upstairs.

 

Fred looked around and once he noticed Cass was still nowhere to be seen, he moved to the set of stairs that lead to the third story, what used to be Hiro and Tadashi’s room and was now only Hiro’s room.

 

He reached the third to the last step when he paused dead in his tracks. He heard a sound he knew all too well.

 

It was moaning.

 

Fred’s normally slouched demeanor immediately straightened as he tensed. His mind went blank until he heard the moan again, this one held something that sent a chill down his spine. Hiro was moaning his name…

 

~.~.~

 

_“T-Tadashi, are you sure about this?” Fred asked after a rather demanding kiss._

_“I’m sure.” Tadashi assured, continuing his biting assault on Fred’s neck. “Don’t worry too much Freddie, walls are sound proof, the windows are fogged, and door’s locked~” They were currently in his lab and Fred had just helped Tadashi with his final test with Baymax which earned Fred both an irritated chest that was missing hair in the rectangular shape of a good amount of duck tape and, apparently, a quickie in said lab. The inventor had already stripped Fred of all but his boxers and was straddling Fred’s waist while he sat, his own clothes also helping to litter the floor._

_“Wh-what if Bay—?"_

_Tadashi chuckled warmly, easily silencing Fred and melting away the dirty blond’s small fear, keeping it down by informing him; “it’s fine, he’s in locked charging mode. He won’t record anything.”_

_And with that assurance, Fred relaxed and finally pulled the raven-haired man down for a desperate kiss, letting the want take over, hands moving to crease Tadashi’s spine in just the right place that made the other moan._

~.~.~

 

Finally, his brain began to work as he quickly put the bag holding folded clothes right where he was, halfway up the stairs, before quickly leaving, but not before locking the front door. Fred blanked out all the way until he got home and flopped onto his couch. He tried not to think about it. The key word, however, was: tried. A dark part of his mind that Fred had been fight back against was now louder and telling him that this was perfect.

 

It pointed out how Hiro was moaning his name meant that the other would be okay with whatever he wanted to do. Hiro would get what he wanted: him, and he’d get what he wanted: more time with at least the familiarness of his lover. Hiro obviously had feelings for him and he’d just be thinking of Tadashi.

 

It made him feel sick of himself. He couldn’t use his friend. Period.

 

Would it be using if…Hiro knew? He wondered before shaking his head, getting up and going to take a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred had hoped that he’d be able to at least forget about the incident for the remainder of the day, but it seemed his luck just got worse by the day. While in his long shower he decided to ignore what he heard and his less savory thoughts, it seemed Hiro discovered the bag Fred left on the steps and was able to deduct that Fred was there and had heard, leading to many phone calls from the raven. First, they were sad and apologetic, but as Fred didn’t return his calls he had gotten angry as well. Fred was even sure Hiro was crying in the last one, demanding Fred at least call him back.

 

It was so frantic and unlike the younger that Fred grew very concerned and before he allowed himself to think further on it, he was calling Hiro.

 

It only took two rings before Hiro picked up.

 

“Why were you ignoring me?” Hiro demanded, his voice giving away the fact that he had indeed had been crying, making Fred feel like shit.

 

“No, no…I was in the shower.” Fred said truthfully, hoping Hiro believed him. For the first time today, luck seemed to finally be on his side as he heard a muffled sniffle and then a bit of shifting air before Hiro responded a bit calmer.

 

“Okay… Sorry for freaking out on you then…”

 

“It’s fine… Are you…okay?” God, this was awkward…

 

“I…” Fred could hear Hiro gulp over the phone. “I-I know you…heard me…doing…that…”

 

Strike Fred out of this world now.

 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Fred tried to play it off, being met with silence.

 

After a few minutes, Hiro finally spoke again. “Fred…I know the backpack wasn’t just on the stairway with clothes I left at your house magically in them…stop avoiding this—I can tell when you’re lying.”

 

Why did that sound familiar?

 

~.~.~

 

_“Freddie… What’s wrong?” Tadashi asked his boyfriend in worry. They were back in Tadashi’s lab, standing together when Tadashi laced their fingers together between them and pressed their foreheads together, looking at Fred with gentle eyes._

_“What do you mean?” Fred asked with a smile. “I’m fine.” He assured but Tadashi didn’t seem convinced in the matter._

_Tadashi sighed and frowned. “Please…don’t lie Freddie…I can tell when you lie, and I don’t like it. I love you, I don’t want you hiding from me…” He frowned, cupping Fred’s face gently. “Please, tell me what’s wrong?” He requested._

_Fred blinked before gulping, letting his smile drop to frown and look off to the side before sighing. “My dad came in to town just in time to sign me up for my classes this semester and he’s booked me in all kinds of advanced classes. Plus, he made a point to bring up wanting me to marry again and giving me another list of possible brides… I just wanted to tell him I’m gay, but he had to leave before I could say anything…” He admitted, leaning into the touch, feeling a bit pathetic._

_They had an agreement, once Hiro joined SFIT and Fred told his parents he was gay, they would finally come out as a couple. When they made the deal, it had seemed that Tadashi’s part would be filled last, now, however, it seemed it was Fred that had the more difficult task…_

_Tadashi frowned at the news before smiling lightly and kissing Fred lightly, pushing their foreheads together afterwards._

_“It’s fine… They don’t need to know.”_

_“B-but—we promis—”_

_“I don’t care about that promise as much as I care about you.” Tadashi cut him off, cupping his face and stroking his cheeks gently. “Besides, the showcase is in a week, after that, we’ll make our announcement to those who actually matter.” Meaning Tadashi’s family, their friends, and of course Heathcliff._

_Fred felt a smile twitch onto his face and moved to kiss Tadashi lightly. All they needed was each other, then no matter what, they’d make it through anything._

_“To those who actually matter.”_

 

~.~.~

 

“Fred?” Hiro called over the phone in concern over the long pause, snapping Fred out of his memory.

 

“Sorry, this is just…” Fred trailed off, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Weird…” Hiro finished so easily that Fred couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Yeah…I’m sorry…I guess? I…don’t really know what to say here…” Hiro admitted, and Fred chuckled.

 

“It’s very awkward…but no need to say sorry dude…it was my fault…” Fred responded, running his fingers through his hair. “You knew Cass was out, so you thought you had privacy…though next time you may want to make sure the door’s locked so no one else walks in.”

 

Hiro gave a nervous chuckle before sighing contently. “Yeah… I’ll do that…are we…cool…?”

 

“Yeah…we’re cool.”

 

 


End file.
